


Finding and forging

by fakevermeer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Molly uses religion to justify sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/pseuds/fakevermeer
Summary: One of the Moonweaver’s commandments reads: “Walk unbridled and untethered, finding and forging new memories and experiences.” And that is exactly what Mollymauk plans on doing.





	Finding and forging

Caleb startled awake. The night was still deep and dark around him, and for a few seconds he wondered why he wasn’t still fast asleep. He was used to waking up suddenly thanks to nightmares, but lately that hadn’t happened that regularly. Then, he heard a quiet, sonorous sound, filling the otherwise still air in the small inn room he shared with Molly.  Molly was humming softly, a melody that sounded both hopeful and full of sorrow. He was sitting in the wide windowsill, legs crossed, forehead resting against the glass that was slowly fogging up and clearing as Molly was breathing. He was staring up at the night sky as he hummed.

As Caleb stirred to sit up, Molly turned to him, looking like he was coming out of a trance. The small jewels adorning his horns tinkled softly as he moved his head.

“Did I wake you?”

“It’s alright,” Caleb murmured, rubbing at his eyes and clearing his throat. “Can’t sleep?”

Molly looked back out at the sky.

“It’s a full moon.”

Caleb wrapped the blanket around himself as he got up and padded over to Molly, leaning into him and following his gaze. The sky was as clear as anything, a deep endless indigo. Looking up into it for too long, it made Caleb feel like he could float up into the infinity of space at any minute. Bright stars were adorning the wide expanse of it, and right there above them, the moon. Full, round, and blindingly white, like a precious gem.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered against Molly’s neck. Molly’s hand had found his and his thumb was rubbing slow circles into the Caleb’s palm.

“Did I ever tell you why I worship the Moonweaver?”

Caleb shook his head.

“When the carnival found me and took me in, Gustav mostly took me under his wing. He took me along to ceremonies when we visited towns that had a particularly strong following. There, they showed me how to pray, told me the commandments, made me feel welcome and included.”

Molly swallowed. His thumb was still tracing calming circles onto Caleb’s palm, though Caleb was starting to think it was to calm himself down more than anything else.

“There’s one commandment that particularly spoke to me when I was trying to glue myself together,” Molly continued, still looking up at the sky, the moon reflecting brightly in his shining red eyes. “‘Walk unbridled and untethered, finding and forging new memories and experiences.’ That spoke to me. Ever since I woke up, that’s all I’ve been doing – finding and forging.”

Finally, he turned his head to face Caleb, and Caleb could see he was doing his best not to cry.  Caleb brought a hand up to Molly’s cheek and held him there for a few seconds, looking at him with a new understanding.

“Thank you for sharing that with me,” he murmured, before closing the gap slowly and pressing his lips to Molly’s.

Molly went easy and followed Caleb’s lead, a new experience – usually it was Molly initiating contact like this, but Caleb had slowly but surely become more confident during their time together.

“Caleb,” Molly mumbled against Caleb’s mouth, “do you know what the Moonweaver is the goddess of?”

“I do not,” Caleb responded, licking Molly’s bottom lip. He drew back just a little bit, to be able to look at Molly without going cross-eyed.

Molly took Caleb’s face in his hands and smirked at him.

“She is known to provide shadows and cover for those pursuing midnight trysts,” Molly explained, voice so low it bordered on a growl. “She is known mostly as the goddess of love.” Caleb’s stomach gave a flutter. “I say we celebrate that gorgeous full moon by making the goddess proud. What do you think?”

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb whispered, “we celebrate.”

Molly brought his mouth to Caleb’s again, this time considerably more urgent, kissing him deeply. The blanket slid off of Caleb’s shoulders, revealing his naked frame. Molly got up off the windowsill and shrugged off his coat, so they were both naked. Caleb looked at him – the smooth lavender skin, the usually brightly coloured tattoos more subdued in the cool moonlight.

“ _Atemberaubend_ ,” he breathed out.

Molly stepped into his space, wrapped him up in his arms and crowded him backwards onto the bed, crawling on top of him as he went. “My Zemnian isn’t good enough yet, but I’m assuming that meant something good,” he murmured into Caleb’s ear, licking his earlobe while he was there.

Caleb shuddered, nodding his head and turning it away, exposing his neck to Molly. He could feel him nip at the veins, sharp fangs teasing Caleb’s skin. Caleb could feel his cock leaking onto his thigh, and he pressed himself up against Molly. Molly groaned softly against Caleb’s neck.

Then, Caleb wrapped his hands around Molly’s shoulders and carefully pushed against him, using the slight bit of momentum to climb on top of him and into Molly’s lap. He could hear Molly groan softly as their erections pushed against each other. Caleb started kissing down Molly’s sternum, and for a few seconds, Molly’s quick little breaths mingled with the sound of Caleb’s lips travelling down Molly’s torso.

“Mollymauk,” Caleb panted softly against Molly’s chest, unable to look him in the eye, “will you… will you let me?”

And to make himself completely clear, Caleb slowly pushed his hips down onto Molly’s, Molly’s erection sliding from Caleb’s perineum to his sacrum filthily, leaving a trail of liquid. Caleb tried and failed to keep his eyes from fluttering shut for a moment. Then, he made himself look at Molly.

Molly was staring up at him, the moonlight making his eyes gleam. “Do you want to fuck me, Caleb?” 

Caleb could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, but he made himself hold Molly’s gaze. “ _Ja_. Please.”

Molly groaned and sat up, holding himself steady by wrapping a strong arm around Caleb’s lower back, keeping them pressed together. “That’s the most enticing offer I have received in a long while.” Molly reached over to one of his bags lying next to the bed, rummaged around in it for a second, then sat back up, fingers wrapped around a small vial of oil.

Caleb took the vial from Molly’s hands, and with a firm hand to the sternum, pushed Molly onto his back. He shimmied down Molly’s legs, knees bracketing the lavender thighs, and managed to almost methodically slick up a finger. Before doing anything else, he risked a look up at Molly again, and he inhaled sharply - Molly’s hands were tangled up in the sheets around him, his entire body was taut like a string, and he was staring at Caleb with eyes that spoke of nothing but lust. It made Caleb stop in his tracks for just a second, to appreciate what was in front of him, and then he focused on the task ahead.

He dropped a soft kiss on Molly’s hipbone as he slowly rubbed the tip of his slicked up finger over Molly’s perineum, pushing back until he found his hole. Molly hissed, lifting his hips off the bed. Caleb used his free hand to push him back down, then spread his legs a little bit wider. He carefully pushed a finger inside, and Molly practically _whined_. 

“Gods, _Caleb_. Fuck.” 

Caleb couldn’t help but grin a little bit at that, as it took all of his willpower to not wrap a hand around his own cock and finish himself off - he was so hard it was starting to hurt a little bit.

He slowly pushed his finger into Molly until he could go no further, then carefully dragged it back out completely. He repeated this, again, and again, and again - until Molly was writhing underneath him, eyes clenched shut.

“Caleb, more, _please_.” 

“Are you sure?” Caleb grabbed the little vial of oil again.

“Yes, yes, fuck, _yes_. Please, Caleb.” 

And who was Caleb to deny Molly whatever he wanted? He slicked up a second finger and started again - in all the way, out all the way, and back in, over and over, building a rhythm that steadily grew more and more frantic. 

Shifting his position before any muscles would start to cramp up, Caleb twisted his fingers inside of Molly, and Molly gasped. 

“ _Fuck_! Right there - right there… Caleb, if you - _oh_ \- if you keep going like this, I’m gonna come.” 

Caleb had been doing quite well ignoring his own erection up to this point, but as Molly said that, he felt a pulse of need flow through him like a current of lightning energy. 

“Are you ready?” he managed to groan, repositioning himself properly and slowly dragging his fingers out of Molly. 

“Ye-e-s, yes, _please_. Fuck me, Caleb.”

Caleb was almost scared to slick himself up, half expecting to come right then and there as soon as his fingers touched his cock. He carefully wrapped a hand around his erection, and with one upward swipe made sure he wouldn’t hurt Molly.

He guided himself to Molly’s hole and took a second, before pushing in carefully. Molly moaned, a low, urgent sound, urging Caleb on until he finally bottomed out.

“Oh - _gods_.” 

“Are you alright?” Caleb managed to whisper. If he moved, he was sure he would come within seconds. 

“I’m _perfect_. Don’t stop, please.”

“I will not last very long.” Caleb hated how shaky his voice sounded. Like he was on the verge of a breakdown.

Molly opened his eyes then, and looked up at Caleb, who could feel a bead of sweat dripping down from his hairline to the corner of his mouth. Molly looked as wrecked as he felt. Caleb could feel something wrapping around the back of one of his thighs, caressing the sensitive skin - Molly’s tail. 

“Me neither,” Molly whispered, and then the tail tightened around Caleb’s thigh. “Now _fuck_ me.” 

As Caleb started thrusting into Molly, hips stuttering but building up a steady rhythm nonetheless, Molly wrapped a hand around himself and matched Caleb’s movements. Molly’s entire body was tense, a hard, lavender line against the pale beige sheets beneath him. 

“Caleb - Caleb - _oh_ \- Caleb, I’m so close,” Molly moaned, panting, eyes screwed shut again, torso arching off the bed.

Molly tensed around him and came, hard, spurting lines of white across the glistening scars covering his entire body. As he clenched around Caleb, he was engulfed by his own orgasm, pleasure coursing through every single cell in his body - he was vaguely aware of chanting Molly’s name over and over again.

And then, suddenly, his limbs felt like they were made of lead, and he thought he would never be able to move again. 

He was distantly aware of Molly moving beneath him, repositioning them, wiping them both down with something damp and cloth-like, and then, they were underneath the covers, Molly at Caleb’s back. Caleb’s eyes had fallen closed as he came, and he was quite sure he wouldn’t open them again until the next morning.

“Is it always like that?” Caleb muttered softly, as he curled up into Molly, limbs tangled together.

“No,” Molly replied, and Caleb could hear the smile in his voice. “I’m sure the goddess is pleased,” he murmured in Caleb’s ear, his hands raking through the mess of wavy, red hair. “That was an offering worthy of  _three_  goddesses.”


End file.
